Arti Cinta Yang Sebenarnya
by Addin Uchiha Sagakishiro
Summary: [Updated!,Chapter 3,Quiz!] Semua Orang Hanya Akan Mengetahui Apa Arti Cinta Yang Sebenarnya Setelah Apa Yang Mereka Harapkan Telah Pergi... Rating : K - T Pair: Boboiboy X Yaya, Fang X Ying
1. Prolog

**Arti Cinta Yang Sebenarnya**

 **Summary: Orang Orang Hanya Akan Mengetahui Apa Arti Cinta Yang Sebenarnya Setelah Apa Yang Mereka Harapkan Telah Pergi...**

 **Rating : K+ - T**

 **Pair: Boboiboy X Yaya, Fang X Ying**

 **Here We Go! :)**

 **Chapter 1:**

Boboiboy, Anak Terkeren di Sekolah Dasar Pulau Rintis (Menurut Survey Dari Penggemar Boboiboy dan Fang),yang sudah beranjak remaja,naik kelas 6 bukanlah hal yang buruk baginya kecuali kalau dia tidak satu kelas dengan "gebetannya".

*Di Rumah Boboiboy*

"Hari yang tidak buruk,tidak mendung." kata Boboiboy

"Tidak mendung?!, basuh mukamu dengan air hujan di luar!." kata Ochobot

"Eh?."

"Pukul 06:50."

"Gawaaaaaat!,kenapa tidak membangunkanku?!." teriak Boboiboy

Boboiboy pun segera mandi...

"Mau saja dikerjai." kata Ochobot sambil menyeringai

*Pukul 07:30(Menurut Boboiboy),05:30 (Sebenarnya)*

"Astaga!,kelas sudah sepi!,sudah pasti pelajaran sudah dimulai!." ujar Boboiboy sambil berlari tergesa - gesa

"Assalamualaikum!,Papa Zola!,maaf saya ter..." kata Boboiboy sambil terkejut

"Kosong?."

"Jam 05:35?!,terbaik..." ujar Boboiboy yang terkapar kelelahan

'Aku Punya Ide...' batin Boboiboy

"Boboiboy Taufan!."

Boboiboy pun membersihkan kelas dan seluruh koridor sekolah untuk mengisi "waktu luangnya"

*Pukul 06:00*

"Siapa yang membersihkan koridor ini?,tak seperti biasanya." kata Yaya yang baru sampai

*krieeet* Yaya membuka pintu

"Boboiboy?,kenapa kau terkapar di situ?." tanya Yaya

"Pegal tahu!,membersihkan seluruh koridor itu.)!." jawab Boboiboy

"Oh jadi kamu yang membersihkan?."

"Ya."

"Ada Apa sehingga kamu datang pagi sekali seperti ini?."

"Pekerjaan Ochobot.."

"Oh aku mengerti."

Yaya bersyukur setidaknya ia tidak harus mencantumkan nama Boboiboy di notenya karena pelanggaran terlambat masuk sekolah,dia membuka note padnya dan menulis nama Boboiboy karena telah membersihkan seluruh koridor sekolah.

"Kau mencatat apa Yaya?." tanya Boboiboy

"Mencatat bahwa siswa atas nama Boboiboy patut diapresiasi atas perilakunya yang cinta kebersihan." jawab Yaya

"Oh." kata Boboiboy singkat

*Yaya Pov*

Kenapa dia berada disini?, tidak seharusnya dia disini, dasar Ochobot... dia yang buat Boboiboy berada deg degan,bagaimana tidak? cuma aku dan dia yang ada di kelas ini, Ying sekitar 30 menit lagi, biasanya Ying bersama Fang saat berangkat, Gopal?, lupakan dia selalu terlambat, sekitar hampir jam 7 baru banyak anak di kelas ini, aku juga tidak ada pekerjaan OSIS kali ini, masa jabatan berakhir, aku menunggu keputusan apakah aku nanti terpilih lagi menjadi kandidat atau tidak,terpilih atau tidak, ini semua seperti ujian dimana aku harus menahan diriku agar tidak salah tingkah.

*Yaya Pov End*

*Boboiboy Pov*

Siapa kira aku harus berduaan di kelas dengan Yaya?, bukankah seharusnya dia punya tugas rapat mingguan setiap Senin, atau setidaknya dia menjaga gerbang bukan?, oh ya kalau Yaya masuk kelas ini berarti... Yaya satu kelas denganku?.

*Boboiboy Pov End*

"Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ya?" jawab Yaya

"Bukannya kamu setiap senin ada rapat?"

"Ada, tapi kan masa jabatanku sudah habis, tinggal nunggu apakah aku nanti jadi kandidat pengurus OSIS lagi atau nggak."

"Oooh."

"Oh ya, soal survey anak terkenal mingguan tahun kemarin kamu menang lho!."

"Bukannya Fang yang menang?"

"Kamu menang tipis."

"Berapa skorku?"

"20."

"Sedikit lebih rendah dari rekorku."

"Jam 06:30?, cepet amat?"

"Ah aku harus beritahu Gopal, Boboiboy Halilintar!."

"Secepat kilat dia..."

*Jam 06:50*

"Tempat terserah kan?" tanya Fang

"Entah." jawab Boboiboy

"5 baris?" tanya Gopal yang baru sampai

"Aku paling belakang saja." kata Fang

"Aku di depanmu." kata Boboiboy

"Aku di depan Boboiboy saja." kata Gopal

*Pukul 07:00*

"Selamat pagi murid - murid!, selamat atas keberhasilan kalian sampai bisa naik kelas 6!." ujar Cikgu Papa Zola

"Cikgu mengajar di sini?" tanya Boboiboy

"Betul sekali!, kemanapun Boboiboy sekolah, gurunya mesti saya!."

"Hadeeeh." ujar Boboiboy

"Semuanya!, tempat duduk akan guru rubah!, ada kemungkinan 75% kalian berpisah dengan sahabat."

"Dimana tempat saya cikgu?" tanya Ying

"Di... papan tulis ini!."

""Hah?" kata Yaya heran

"Papan tulis ini masih dibungkus dengan kain, di baliknya ada kertas yang ditempel!."

"Cepat buka cikgu." kata Fang

"Baiklah... 1, 2, 3!."

"Eh?" kata Boboiboy keheranan

Setelah dibuka terdapat tabel dengan panjang 6 kotak,lebar 5 kotak.

"Buat apa itu cikgu?" tanya Gopal

"Ada kertas yang akan diundi, nama yang muncul menempati bangku pertama." jelas Papa Zola

*Skip time, 30 menit kemudian...*

Boboiboy duduk di bangku barisan keempat dari pintu masuk kelas dan berada diurutan nomor 2,sebelah kanannya Yaya, depannya Fang, sebelah kanan Fang ada Ying, di belakang Boboiboy ada Gopal, sebelah kanan Gopal ada Iwan.

"Kebetulan kita ngumpul." kata Gopal

"Dan sialnya aku di depan." gerutu Fang

"Aku harus menoleh ke belakang kalau mau ngobrol dengan Yaya." kata Ying

"Bukannya kalian seharusnya senang bisa berduaan?, cieeee." goda Yaya

"Tapi nggak di depan juga!." teriak Fang dan Ying bersamaan

"Cieeee yang teriaknya bareng..." goda Boboiboy "

"Huft, biarkanlah..." kata Fang kesal

"Satu minggu pertama, tanpa pelajaran." kata Gopal

"Mau bolos lagi Gopal?" tanya Boboiboy

"Tentu tidak!, habis aku nanti dipukul ayahku dengan rotan.."

"Kasihaaaaan." kata Boboiboy

*Skip time, saat istirahat*

"Yaya, main ToD yuk!." ajak Ying

"Ayo!, siapa dulu?" tanya Yaya

"Aku saja." kata Ying

" _Truth Or Dare ?"_ tanya Yaya

" _Dare._ "

"Peluk Fang di depan kelas."

"What the..."

"Cepeeeet."

"Iya iya"

*Scene berganti di kantin*

"Boboiboy!" kata Gopal

"Apa?" jawab Boboiboy

"Tumben judi* gitu"

"Gak boleh?"

"Terserahlah.. emang ada masalah apa?"

"Huft... lupakan."

"Mau kutraktir?"

"Terserah."

"(Dasar anak ini, kalau dah bete jadi kayak gini) kutraktir mie."

"Kuah."

"Siap bosss!"

 ***Judi=Judes Dingin**

 **Kira - kira apa yang membuat Boboiboy menjadi bete seperti itu?, nantikan kelanjutannya di Chapter 2!,**

 **Kutipan chapter 2:**

 **"Aku sebenarnya lebih menyukai Yaya daripada Ying, kenapa?" kata Fang**

 **"Masa bodoh denganmu!, Boboiboy Halilintar!"**

 **"Jari jemari bayang!"**

 **-Review Please!- ( ~ )**


	2. Sacrifice Or Madness For Love?

**Hello guys!, kali ini saya kembaliii!, update kilat!**

 **Chapter 1 dibuat di hp, jadi agak keburu buru gitu saat ngetik cerita**

 **Aku janji deh chapter 2 lebih baik dari chapter pertama**

 **By the way... here we go!**

 **Chapter sebelumnya...:**

" _Mau kutraktir?" tawar Gopal_

" _Terserah." Jawab Boboiboy_

" _(Dasar anak ini,kalau udah bete jadi kayak gini) kutraktir mie."_

" _Kuah."_

" _Siap bosss!"_

 **Chapter 2: Sacrifice Or Madness For Love ?**

Boboiboy ditaraktir Gopal semangkuk mie kuah kesukaannya, ia hanya mengaduk pelan mienya, bahkan sampai Gopal akan habis pun...Boboiboy tetap mengaduk pelan mienya...

"Sebearnya ada apa denganmu Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal

"Dia..."

"Dia siapa?" tanya Gopal lagi

"Yaya, dia bersikap aneh padaku, dan sepertinya kalau aku perhatikan dari sifatnya sih... dia sedang PDKT dengan Fang"

"Dengan Fang ?,demi tuhan!,Fang lebih suka Ying kan?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu Fang suka sama siapa dengan pasti, tapi sih perilakunya yang sering jahilin Ying itu sepertinya pertanda bawah ia positif menyukai Ying."

"Pengetahuanmu terhadap Fang masih sedikit,aku yang jadi rivalnya tahu setidaknya ¾ tentang Fang yang sebenarnya."

"Siapa peduli?,Fang rebut Yaya, kujamin mereka walau nanti misalnya pacaran, mereka tidak tahan lama."

Dzzzzt dzzzzt dzzzzt... suara listrik yang khas dari Boboiboy Haililintar terdengar

"Sudah kubilang kau tak tahu apa apa tentang Fang!" amuk Boboiboy yang dalam mode Halilintar

"Santai saja kawan, kau mengamukpun tidak merubah kenyataan, sebaiknya kau lekas bertindak terhadap masalahmu." Kata Gopal dengan santai

"Kau benar"

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi?, kita selidiki Fang."

"Mari"

"Tunggu aku Boboiboy!"

 ***Scene beralih ke kelas***

"Mungkin bukan sekarang waktu yang pas untuk menembak Yaya" gumam Fang

"Tapi, mungkin kesempatan berhasil lebih besar sekarang" kata Iwan yang telah sembuh dari operasi pita suaranya

"Ya, kau benar, tapi aku tak bisa berniat menjdikannya pacar bila dengan rencanaku yang ini"

"Apa itu?"

"Hajar seseorang yang Yaya cintai, yaitu Boboiboy"

"Kapan kau akan..."

"Nanti, saat istirahat berakhir, aku akan segera membunuhnya"

"Membunuh?, kau yakin?"

"Ya, dari saat pertama dan kedua aku berjumpa dengannya aku ingin membunuhnya"

"Tapi bukannya kau melanggar perjanjian untuk tidak gunakan kekuatan selain untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan hal yang bermanfaat."

"Masa bodoh"

"Semua terserah padamu,10 menit lagi"

"Siap siap kau, akan kubawa kabur kau nanti"

"Baik bos!"

 ***Scene beralih ke koridor kelas***

*Boboiboy Pov*

Baiklah,apa yang kaupikirkan kali ini Yaya, apa kau sedang dekat dengan Fang?, apa yang kaupikirkan tentang Fang sehingga kau bisa terjerumus hngga menyukai Fang, aku lebih setia darinya!.Fang. . . . kau lah bayangan. . .

Bayangan. . .

Bayangan. . .

Semua ini dimulai karena ulahmu

Apa yg kau inginkan tidak akan kau dapatkan

Aku penghalangmu!, akan kulakukan apapun agar kau tidak merenggut sesuatu yang sangat berharga dariku, dasar pemilik kekuatan ilegal!,kau takkan jadi apa apa kecuali orang yang direndahkan Fang!, ingat kata kataku! Walau kutahu kau takkan tahu. . . .

Apa apaan?

*Boboiboy Pov End*

*Fang Pov*

Huh dasar si sial Boboiboy itu, kalau saja dia tidak ada. . . maka tidak ada yang menghalangiku mencintai Yaya

Dia adalah cahaya yang sangat berlawanan dengan bayangan

Cahaya dan bayangan

Aku akan mengalahkanmu Boboiboy

Aku akan membunuhmu Boboiboy

Kau akan berhenti untuk mencintai Yaya, tenang di alam sana

Hahahahahahahaha

Ini dia anaknya, Pukulan bayang!

*Fang Pov End*

Boboiboy masuk kelas. . . tetapi di sebelah pintu, sudah ada yang menunggunya untuk dibunuh. . .

Fang. . .

"Tusukan bayang!"

"Apa apaa...Gerakan kilat!"

Kini posisi Fang dan Boboiboy berjauhan

"Serangan Bola bola bayang!"

"Boboiboy Taufan!, perisai Taufan!"

Benar saja perisai taufan menepisnya seolah olah ia adalah raket yang menepis shuttlecock

"Tak berguna!, Pasukan harimau bayang!, cakaran seratus harimau bayang!"

"Tak akan dapat menembus perisaiku!"

"Bayangan diri!"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Mengumpulkan tenaga"

"Sial Naga bayang!"

"Betul sekali Boboiboy, dan hari ini juga kau akan kalah denganku"

"Tak sudi!,Boboiboy kuasa 5!"

"Tenagaku sudah cukup!"

"Ombak tanah!" kata Gempa

"Elang bayang!" kata bayangan diri Fang

"Naga..."

"Golem Naga..." kata Gempa

"Tombak Halilintar!" kata Halilintar

"Bola bola taufan!" kata Taufan

"Cincin berapi!" Kata Blaze

"Huh aku berperan sebagai pelindung saja" kata Ice dengan begitu malasnya

"Dasar Pemalas..Naga Bayang!" seru Fang

"Tidak..." kata Gopal

Seketika sekolah itu pun mulai hancur berserakan karena diserap oleh naga bayang

"Kekuatanmu seperti ini..." kata Ice

"Kenapa?" Fang balik bertanya

"Buat Apa?!, kekuatan yang telah Ochobot percayakan kepadamu ini... untuk apa?" Ice juga balik bertanya

"Untuk melenyapkan penggangu di hidupku ini."

"Siapa?" tanya Taufan

"Kalian..."

"Akan kumusnahkan..."

"Golem naga tanah!" Gempa mengeluarkan jurusnya

Selagi Gempa bertarung dengan Fang (Beradu Naga), 4 Boboiboy yang lainnya harus berusaha keras untuk melawan 50 bayangan diri Fang yang mempunyai kemampuan yang sama dengan Fang, bedanya hanya staminanya yang terbagi.

*Peperangan Halilintar melawan 15 bayangan diri*

"Masa bodoh!, pedang Halilintar!"

"Serbuan burung gagak bayang!"

"Sambaran halilintar beruntun!"

5 orang telah dikalahkan

"Sial!"

"Harimau bayang!" seru 10 bayangan diri milik Fang yang lain

"Bola kilat super besar!"

"Arghhh" 5 bayangan diri Fang yang lain kembali dikalahkan

"Tombak halilintar!, gerakan kilat!"

"Elang ba..."

"Hiyaaaa!"

"Arghhhhh"

5 Bayangan diri Fang yang lain juga dimusnahkan oleh Halilintar.

*Taufan Vs 10 bayangan diri Fang*

"Huh, gerudi Taufan!"

"Sial!"

Dengan mudahnya 7 bayangan diri Fang terkalahkan

"Semburan Taufan!"

"Apa?"

Angin yang sangat ribut itupun menyerbu 3 bayangan diri Fang yang lain

"Selesai sudah." Kata Taufan

*Blaze Vs 15 bayangan diri Fang*

"Mudah sekali lawan mereka." Ejek Blaze

"Serbuan bola bola bayang!"

"Mau melawan ya?,hembusan berapi!"

Benar sja saking semangatnya api yang dihembuskan langsung membuat semua lawan Blaze kalah

"Lemah sekali." Ejek Blaze lagi

*Ice Vs 10 bayangan diri Fang*

"Apa apaan aku harus lawan semua ini."

"Garuda Bayang!" jurus garuda bayang yang dikontrol oleh bayangan diri Fang mulai mengusik Ice

"Sial berisik!, Solakan Bongkah Es!"

"Tidaaaak!"

Bongkahan Es raksasa yang menjulang tinggi ke langit tersebut dengan mudahnya melempar bayangan diri Fang ke langit

"Bola bola Es!*" Ice mengeluarkan 10 bola es ke angkasa

"Pelindung bayang!"

'Sial sepertinya tidak efektif...' pikir Ice

"Sini kubantu kau!, hujan halilintar!" Secara tiba – tiba Halilintar muncul membantu Ice

"Pilar Es pemusnah!" Ice memukul tanah dengn tangan kirinya dan memunculkan 4 pilar es yang masing masing ujungnya bertemu, menyebabkan 10 bayangan diri Fang terjepit di antara 4 ujung pilar tersebut,Halilintar secara leluasa mengeksekusi total 10 bayangan diri Fang itu.

"Fyuuh, semuanya selamat?" tanya Halilintar

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Ice

"Semuanya!, mari kita bantu Gempa!" seru Blaze yang tengah berlari ke arah Naga bayang Fang

"Mari!" seru 3 Boboiboy yang lain

"Gerudi Taufan!" Taufan menjurus naga bayang Fang

"Bebola Api maksimal!" Blaze menyasar kepala naga bayang Fang

"Halilintar Slash!" Halilintar menjurus tepat di badan naga bayang

"Ledakan Air!" Ice menggunakan kekuatannya dulu saat ia masih berwujud Boboiboy Air

"Apa apaan Ini?, Sambaran Naga Bayang!" Fang membalas dengan menyerap ke 5 Boboiboy

"Pelindung Halilintar!" seru Halilintar yang bertujuan melindungi dirinya dan teman - temannya

"Kokun Angin!" Taufan meningkatkan pertahanan yang dibentuk Halilintar

"Huh, kalian tidak akan bisa lolos dariku,Naga bayang!, makan mereka!"

*Di depan kelas*

"Gawat!, aku harus menghentikan mereka!" kata Yaya kepada Ying

"Jangan usik mereka dulu!, kita hanya bisa berdo'a agar Fang tidak benar – benar membunuh Boboiboy

"Tukaran bolu!" Gopal mencoba mengubah naga bayang Fang

'Tidak Bisa?!' pikir Gopal

*Kembali ke pertarungan Fang Vs Boboiboy*

"Selamat tinggal Boboiboy..." kata Fang

"Tingkatkan kekuatan kalian!" seru Halilintar

Blam! Duar! Naga bayang mencoba menggigit perisai yang dibuat Halilintar dan Taufan

"Aaaaahh!" teriak 5 Elemen Boboiboy

Hasilnya kelima Boboiboy terhempas ke tanah, Naga Bayang menghilang, kelima Elemen Boboiboy bersatu kembali

"Kenapa..uhuk!...kau anggap aku...uhuk!...penggangu?" tanya Boboiboy sambil terbatuk – batuk

"Karena kau mengganguku" jawab Fang

"Kau pilih Yaya atau Ying?, jawab dengan jujur!" seru Boboiboy

"Aku sebenarnya lebih menyukai Yaya daripada Ying, kenapa ?" kata Fang

"Masa bodoh denganmu!,Boboiboy Halilintar!"

"Jari jemari bayang!"

"Gerakan kilat!"

"Harimau bayang!"

"Pedang Halilintar!"

Halilintar beradu ketangkasan dengan Harimau bayang milik Fang dan hasilnya...

Boboiboy menang lah... (-_-")

"Tusukan Bayang!"

"Boboiboy Ice!"

"Ombak Air Dingin!" Ice melancarkan jurusnya yang membuat area disekitarnya banjir

"Sial Dingin!" Fang harus rela jurusnya dibatalkan

"Elang bayang!"

Ice melayang di atas air yang membanjiri area sekolah Boboiboy itu dan...

" _Serene Mind**_ " kata Ice

Tepat saat Ice mengucapkan "Serene Mind" ada setetes air jatuh entah darimana itu,setelah itu...

"Tembakan Es!" kata Ice

"Cih, pelindung bayang!"

Dengan wajah menyeringai Ice mengejek Fang,

"Dasar Bodoh!"

"Kau yg bodoh, aku tidak bo..."

"Sambaran Halilintar!" seru Halilintar

"Sejak kapan?!,Arrgghhhh!"

"Sejak saat..."

*Replay*

" _Ombak Air Dingin!" Ice melancarkan jurusnya_

" _Dia lengah!,Boboiboy kuasa 5!"_

" _Sial Dingin!" kata Fang_

 _Lalu aku melayang untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu, mengaktifkan jurus pembukaku,"Serene Mind", untuk jurus selanjutnya, tapi bukan tembakan es itu, itu hanya untu_ k mempermudah Halilintar.

"Ugh, 3 lainnya?" tanya Fang

"Tanah tinggi!, bertubi – tubi!" seru Gempa menyiksa Fang

"Tumbukan gerudi taufan!" Taufan juga ikut menyiksa Fang

"Serangan Bebola Api,bertubi – tubi!" Blaze masih tetap menggunakan jurusnya dulu

" _Icy Kaleidoscope***_ " Ice mencoba jurus barunya

 **TBC**

 ***Author mengarang jurus baru, biar tambah seru,apalagi Ice yang Cuma sedikit jurusnya**

 **Note:Tembakan Es itu modifikasi dari jurus Ice saat masih jadi Boboiboy Air,jadinya jurus Boboiboy Air versi es**

 ****Jurus karangan Author yang lain, Serene Mind : Pikiran yang tenang**

 *****Jurus lanjutan dari jurus pembuka Serene Mind, Icy Kaleidoscope : Kaleidoskop Es**

 **Update Kilaaaat!, walau chapter ini agak "mbulet" tapi gak begitu mengecewakan kan? (Ini Mengecewakan), banyak urus karangan yang Author buat untuk Boboiboy Ice, soalnya pas Author cari di Goo*le gak ada selain Cuma dua jurus yang nggak author munculin disini.**

 **Btw, Review Please! (^v^)**


	3. Waiting For The End

**Yaaah, review dikit** **gpp lah, aku masih mau lanjutin ceritanya**

 **Oh ya aku ingin kalian jangan jadi dark readers dong, aku sedih lihat review dikit #CurhatDikacangin**

 **Btw, aku mau lanjutin ceritanya...**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Note:Chapter ini gak bakal full perang antara Boboiboy dan Fang, aku akan nambahin angstnya walau gak ada genrenya di dekripsi cerita, kayaknya itu bakal jadi genre ketiga**

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

" _Sambaran Halilintar!" seru Halilintar_

" _Sejak kapan?!,Arrgghhhh!"_

" _Sejak saat..."_

 _*Replay*_

" _Ombak Air Dingin!" Ice melancarkan jurusnya_

" _Dia lengah!,Boboiboy kuasa 5!"_

" _Sial Dingin!" kata Fang_

 _Lalu aku melayang untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu, mengaktifkan jurus pembukaku,"Serene Mind", untuk jurus selanjutnya, tapi bukan tembakan es itu, itu hanya untuk mempermudah Halilintar._

" _Ugh, 3 lainnya?" tanya Fang_

" _Tanah tinggi!, bertubi – tubi!" seru Gempa menyiksa Fang_

" _Tumbukan gerudi taufan!" Taufan juga ikut menyiksa Fang_

" _Serangan Bebola Api,bertubi – tubi!" Blaze masih tetap menggunakan jurusnya dulu_

" _Icy Kaleidoscope***" Ice mencoba jurus barunya_

 **Chapter 3:Waiting For The End**

Ice menciptakan kaleidoskop yang membuat Fang merasa ia berada di penjara milik Ice,lalu...

"Kau pengendali bayangan kan?" tanya Ice yang dah tau tanya

"Tau tanya brengsek!" Fang kesal akan godaan Ice yang cepat membuatnya naik pitam

"Kalau begitu kendalikan seribu bayanganku ini..." Ice langsung saja menyerang Fang dengan berpindah ke sisi kaleidoskop yang lain membuat Fang tersiksa pasalnya bayangan Ice juga ikut "Menari" bersama Ice

"Ugh,kali ini kau menang Boboiboy!, portal bayang!" Fang melarikan diri

"Sial!, si bodoh pengecut itu..." Ice yang sudah bersatu dengan Boboiboy – Boboiboy lain langsung menghujat Fang

"Boboiboy Halilintar!, Gerakan Kil–" Boboiboy Halilintar terpotong ucapannya

"Kumohon Hentikan!" kata Yaya

"..." Boboiboy sudah kehabisan kata – kata sekarang

"Aku tahu masalah kalian, kalian berusaha merebutku kan?!"

"..."

"Kau cemburu denganku?, aku lebih memilihmu Boboiboy!, asal kau tahu itu!"

"Aku Cuma **menunggu untuk akhirnya** "

"Maka jangan bertengkar dengan Fang!"

"SEKARANG KAU MENYURUHKU HAH?!" Boboiboy mulai naik darah

"..." Yaya terdiam

" _Let me take back my life_ Yaya!" kata Boboiboy dengan bahasa inggris

"Aku mengerti." Yaya menjawab Boboiboy agar Boboiboy mengerti

"Yang kau katakan memang benar Yaya, tapi aku masih harus selesaikan masalah ini" Boboiboy mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya

"Kumohon Boboiboy...pleaseee"

"Karena apa kau menyuruhku begitu?"

"Aku tidak ingin Fang melukaimu"

"Baiklah, aku urungkan niatku"

"Ciee~~~ yang lagi bermesra mesraan, PJ dong!" kata Gopal yang disambut jitakan khas Boboiboy

"Siapa yang paca..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gopal

"Gedungnya...Gawat Boboiboy Gempa!"

"Bersihkan kekacauan kau ini wahai anak muda" kata seorang guru yang nyentrik dan akrab dipanggil Papa Zola

"Hiyaaaa!" seketika bangunan sekolah utuh kembali, berkat kuasa Boboiboy

"Sampahnya...Boboiboy Taufan!" Boboiboy menyelesaikan "Misi" dari Papa Zola hanya dalam waktu 5 menit!

"Boboiboy, sekarang kau akan kemana?" tanya Yaya

"Atap" jawaban yang Singkat, padat dan jelas itupun keluar

*Di Atap*

*Boboiboy Pov*

Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?, luka ini?, darah ini?, apa artinya?

Kuraih Smartphoneku (So*y Xper*a Z5 Premium Dual(Wiiih Hp idaman Author)) dan kuputar melalui headset sebuah lagu yang kusukai

 _When I Pretend, Everything is what i want it to be_

 _I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see_

 _When i pretend, I can forget about the criminal i am_

 _Stealing second after second just 'cause i know can_

 _But i can't pretend this is the way it will stay_

 _I'm just trying to bend the truth_

 _I can't pretend i'm who you want me to be_

 _So i'm_

 _Lying my way from you..._

 _(No, no turning back now)_

 _I wanna be pushed aside_

 _So let me go..._

 _(No,no turing back now)_

 _Let me take back my life_

 _I'd rather be all alone_

 _(No,no turning back now)_

 _Anywhere on my own cause I can see_

 _(No, no turning back now)_

 _The very worst part of you is me_

 _I remember what they taught to me_

 _Remember condescending talk_

 _Of who I ought to be_

 _Remember listening to all of that and this again_

 _So I pretended up a person who was fitting in_

 _And now you think this person really is me and I'm_

 _(Trying to bend the truth)_

 _But the more I push_

 _The more I'm pulling away_

 _Cause I'm_

 _Lying my way from you..._

"Boboiboy!" astaga siapa yang memanggilku?

*Boboiboy Pov End*

"Boboiboy!" panggil Yaya

"Yaya?" sahut Boboiboy sambil melepaskan headsetnya

"Kau sendiri disini?" tanya Yaya

"Ya"

"Mengapa?"

"Semua ini salahku"

"Ini salah Fang"

"Salahnya?"

"Betul bukan?, Fang cemburu kepadamu sehingga berusaha membunuhmu bukan?, padahal hakmu untuk mencintaimu bukan?"

" ..." Boboiboy tertegun mendengar ucapan Yaya

"Dan hakku juga untuk mencintaimu"

"..." Boboiboy kehabisan kata

"Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

"Ya"

"Maka bersikaplah bahwa kau mencintaiku, jangan sebaliknya"

"Aku mengerti"

"Yaya"

"Ya?"

"Kau sadar akan kata katamu tadi?"

"Aku sadar Boboiboy"

"Maka maukah kau menjadi pacarku?, aku tak ingin kau diambil orang lain, aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Tes... Air mata Yaya menetes seketika saat itu

"Asal kau tahu, aku tertarik kepadamu mulai saat kita pertama kali berjumpa"

Hiks... Yaya mulai menangis

"Lalu aku tak menyangka aku dan kau bisa menjadi sahabat berkat Ochobot, bisa satu sekolah, satu kelas,dan satu 'geng' dengamu"

Hiks... Hiks... Tangisan Yaya semakin deras

"Lalu aku cemburu saat kau dekat dengan Fang, itu membuat aku ingin segera berubah menjadi Boboiboy Api dan menyerang Fang ditempat"

Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Tangisan Yaya semakin menjadi jadi

"Aku merasa marah, lalu tiba tiba si Ah Meng itu menyerangku, aku sangat marah saat dia mengaku terang terangan tentang dia menyukaimu, aku... Entah kenapa goda tiba tiba aku menjadi kuat dan menyerangnya membabi buta"

Huaaaaa!... Yaya tak kuasa menahan tangisnya dan memeluk Boboiboy, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Boboiboy, ia menangis dengan keras...

"Menangislah" kata Boboiboy yang membuat tangisan Yaya semakin menjadi jadi

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Boboiboy.."

"Ini bukan salahmu, bila ini salahmu pun aku akan memaafkanmu"

"Soal itu..."

"Itu apa?"

"Soal permohonanmu itu...Hiks..., aku menerimanya...hiks..."

"Sudah kuduga akan begini"

Merekapun duduk, pertarungan melelahkan Boboiboy sudah berakhir, saatnya menikmati matahari sore dengan pacarnya... Yaya

"Yaya..."

"Ya?..Hiks.."

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga"

Yaya masih belum berhenti menangis, walau tangisannya sudah mulai reda, ia masih terisak, Boboiboy bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Yaya, maka ia menghadap Yaya, menaruh tangannya dipinggang Yaya, memiringkan kepalanya dan...

Cup~~

...menciumnya

TBC

 **Apa apaan? Malah Romance N Angst, bukan tragedy? Aku akan ganti...**

 **Chapter pendek ya? Tapi romancenya kelihatan banget, Ada yang nangis? Xixixixixi (Gak)**

 **Oh ya ada Quiz!**

 **Quiz=Tadi kan ada lagunya, pas Boboiboy Pov ituloh (Dah tau) apa judul dan band lagu itu?**

 **Bagi pemenang akan dihadiahi 2 Reviews di salah satu ceritanya, pemenang akan diumumkan lewat Chapter selanjutnya...**

 **Titik**

 **Sign**

 **Addin Uchiha Sagakishiro**

 **Mind To Review Pleaseeee? Dont Be A Dark Readers! *PuppyEyesNoJutsu* *Tsukuyomi!***

 **...**


End file.
